


We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)

by caffeinatedgiraffe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, Canon Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Enric Pryde gets karmic justice, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, I tried y'all but canon is scary, Lots of people are still alive, M/M, Married Rey/Ben Solo, One Shot, Past Abuse, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redeemed Hux, Rose and Hux are newlyweds, Stormpilot, The timeline is questionable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon-divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedgiraffe/pseuds/caffeinatedgiraffe
Summary: Rose and Hux are newlyweds and return from their honeymoon in Chandrila to a surprise.This is part of the GingerRose Mini Exchange 2020.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 56
Collections: GingerRose Mini exchange 2020





	We Found Love (In A Hopeless Place)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vee318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee318/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  
>  "Rose and Hux’s characters and relationship study from others‘ (Resistance and First Order) POV."
> 
> Phew! This was a challenge for me being the first Star Wars canonverse fic I've ever attempted because canon scares me. BUT I am really glad I got this prompt because it pushed me outside of my comfort zone and I ended up having A LOT of fun with it. It also ended up being more than a little crackfic-y - but I still hope you all enjoy and that I managed to still get characterizations right. 
> 
> Mild spoilers: I tried something a little different with the formatting to differentiate things happening in the present from things happening in the holovid. So hopefully you all find it easy to read and not too distracting. <3 
> 
> And lastly, thank you to the lovely GingerRose/Gingerflower tribe. We are a small - but growing - community of some of the sweetest, most supportive, content creators. I am so glad to be a part of this fandom. You all inspire me every day! <3

“Ah ah ah! I said _no peeking_!” 

“Whoops! Sorry!” 

Rose giggles, forcing her eyes shut again, and covers her face with her free hand for extra measure. 

“Tsk, tsk... So naughty, my wife. Trying to spoil the surprise...” Armitage Hux chides her fondly as he led her towards their mystery destination, tugging her along gently behind him.

Rose beams from underneath her hand, grinning so hard her face started to hurt. His _wife_. She could really get used to the sound of that. And the way he says it makes her feel all giddy inside. Just as giddy as the moment she realized her feelings for the man currently leading her blindly through some unknown hallway that led to who-knows-where. 

“Okay, but in my defense, you know I’m terrible at surprises. I’m too impatient!” Rose whines. “Are we almost there?!” 

Hux just chuckles in response. They are moving quickly and Rose has to practically jog to keep up with her new husband’s much longer strides. The curse of having short legs. She is used to it by now.

Suddenly they come to a stop. Before Rose can open her mouth, she finds herself being literally swept off her feet as Hux scoops her up easily into his thin, but strong arms. Rose squeals, trying to fight the urge to open her eyes until he gives her permission. 

“Almost…” Hux says between gritted teeth and Rose can hear him fumbling with something. Then a noise that sounds suspiciously like the click of a door unlocking and--

“Alright. _Now_ you may look…”

Rose lowers her hand and opens her eyes as Hux carries her through the threshold of the door. They are in an apartment she’s never seen before. It's a modest size, but completely immaculate. Everything is so pristine and white. Sleek. New. Her deep brown eyes widen as she looks around, speechless. Was this--

“Welcome home, Mrs. Tico-Hux.”

“ _Stars_...” Rose breathes, completely awestruck.

“Do you...Do you like it?” Hux asks, uncertainty creeping into his tone. He swallows nervously. 

Rose turns to look at him, still cradled in his arms, and wraps her own arms around his neck.

“Like it?” She asks, pausing a beat, her face taking on a contemplative expression. Then she grins, unable to keep up the ruse any longer. 

“I _love_ it! It’s perfect, Armie!” She declares, pressing a series of kisses to his face. 

Hux breathes an audible sigh of relief, his heart rate gradually returning to normal and grins. Then he sets her down gently on her feet so she is free to explore further. 

Rose enters the kitchen area and runs a hand along the glittering, spotless, marble counter tops, marveling at the fact she can see her own reflection in the surface. Never before, in all her life, had she seen something so luxurious. So utterly _perfect._ And it was hers. _Theirs_. It almost didn't feel real.

“But when did you have time to get it all set up?” She asks suddenly, noting that the apartment is already fully furnished. Instead of having a big wedding ceremony, they’d opted to elope because neither of them could stand to wait any longer. 

“I have my ways,” Hux says vaguely, with a nonchalant shrug. In reality, he’d enlisted the help of their friends, Rey and Ben Solo. 

“Ah, of course,” Rose grins. “I should never underestimate your ability to scheme and connive,” Rose teases him fondly. 

“No. You should not.” Hux replies simply, green eyes twinkling with mischief and lips quirking upwards in a small smile. He continues to watch Rose explore their new home, unable to take his eyes off of her, his heart swelling with pride and a love he never before dreamed he’d get to experience. 

“Armie?” Rose calls to him from the living area then, breaking him out of his almost dream-like state. “What’s this?”

Hux joins her in the next room and sees she is holding what appears to be a disk in one hand and hands him a small slip of paper with the other. He turns it over in his hands. It simply reads: “ _Watch Me_.” 

Hux frowns at the anonymous note. “I’m not sure...Though I have a thought...” He murmurs, holding his gloved hand out, palm facing up, to take the disk from Rose. 

There are only two other people who had been in this apartment besides him and Rose. And the hand-writing _did_ look rather familiar…

Rose looks on curiously as Hux reaches for the little hand-held holoprojector sitting on the coffee table in front of them and he inserts the disk...

The holoprojector springs to life then, the forms of two very familiar people, a man and a woman, appearing. Rose looks at Hux questioningly and Hux just shrugs, setting the holoprojector back down on the coffee table. He distractedly sits down on the ice blue sofa behind them, and Rose joins him, settling down next to him to watch the recording.

* * *

Rey's image greets them gleefully, waving excitedly with both hands. Beside her sits Ben Solo, her husband, looking far less enthusiastic.

**REY**

(loudly)

Helloooo! 

** REY**

(sing-song)

You’re married! Isn’t it exciting?!

She turns then to look at Ben, who is staring past the camera into the middle distance and looking completely dissociated from his current situation.

** REY**

(sighing)

...Ben, sweetie? I _said_ ...Isn’t it _exciting_? 

She prompts, giving Ben a sharp jab with her elbow. 

** BEN**

Ow! Wha-?

He frowns over at Rey, who nods her head towards the camera and glances pointedly in that direction. 

** BEN**

Oh, um... Right.

He sits up straighter and coughs, clearing his throat.

** BEN**

(unconvincingly)

Yeah, uh, real exciting.

** REY**

(rolling her eyes)

_Anyways_ ...I am so, _so_ happy for you two and hope you had a lovely time in Chandrila on your honeymoon. I can’t _wai_ t to hear _all_ about it! In the meantime though, Ben and I put together this little film as a wedding gift to the both of you. We love you and hope you enjoy! Mwah! 

Rey blows an air kiss at them and then she and Ben’s holos disappear. 

* * *

Another figure materializes then. A tall, thin man with silver hair concealed by a hairnet scowls at the camera. It is loud where he is, in some utterly average establishment where he is relegated to serving up slop to the masses. The clattering and clanging of pots and pans can be heard in the background, along with constant chatter of the people passing through the man’s serving line. He sighs heavily as he heaps a large helping of mystery meat onto a patron’s plate and hands it back to them expressionlessly. His eyes are vacant and he looks dead on the inside.

** PRYDE**

(looking at camera, annoyed)

Whatever this is, can we get on with it? I’m a bit _busy_ in case you hadn’t noticed.

** REY**

(off-camera)

Of course. Whenever you’re ready, just say a few quick words to the bride and groom. Well wishes, or - Whatever you like, really. Just..whatever comes to mind.

(pause)

That’s Rose and Hux, by the way. They’re the bride and groom.

** PRYDE**

(long pause)

...You’re serious?

** REY**

Totally serious, yes.

** PRYDE**

(heavy sigh and eye roll)

_Fine_. You want some words? Here’s some words. 

Pryde slaps some more food down onto someone’s plate with more force than absolutely necessary, then looks up at the camera. 

** PRYDE**

(deadpan)

You two deserve each other. 

(another pause) 

I haven’t had the... _pleasure_ of getting to know Miss Tico. But I’ve known you, Armitage Hux, long enough that I am utterly unsurprised by any of your choices anymore. Snoke, Palpatine, _Ren_. They all put far too much trust in you. Trust which was completely misguided. I always knew, though. You’ve always been too soft, too weak-willed...I knew eventually you would be broken down. That you would tire of all your failures and screw-ups and resort to something desperate like treason. I suspected immediately - though I didn’t have any proof at first. I must give you credit, though, for managing to fool Ren for so long, right under his nose. I’m sure that couldn’t have been easy.

Pryde actually smiles then, though coming from him, it looks more like a sneer. 

** PRYDE**

So this union is rather fitting, really. Just one more traitorous act for a fallen First Order General…

Pryde’s lip curls upwards and he stares directly into the camera as he delivers his next words with a cruel smile.

** PRYDE**

It’s a tale as old as time. Just like daddy in the end, aren't you? The rabid cur falls in love with the lowly, ill-bred bit-- Auughhh! 

The holo becomes distorted then. There is a loud yelp followed by lots of commotion before the image suddenly cuts off. When it comes back on again, it’s Rey, filming herself with the holocam. She is breathing heavily as if she’s just finished training, and she blows a loose strand of hair away from her face with a short huff. 

** REY**

(clearing throat)

Ahem. Sorry about that. Didn’t think that one through entirely. That’s my bad. Erm...Just think of that as a warm-up. It’ll be better from here on out. Promise.

Rey leans in closer to the camera and whispers loudly.

** REY**

Don’t worry though, I kicked his ass!

She gives the camera a thumbs-up and flashes a smile before her holo vanishes.

* * *

Another image springs to life in her place and the camera takes a moment to focus. This time they are looking at what appears to be someone’s home. A young man with dark hair and fair skin is sitting comfortably on a worn sofa and he’s holding a ginger cat in his lap, offering her scritches on her head. 

** MITAKA**

(speaking in a high-pitched falsetto)

Say ‘hullo’ to Mummy and Daddy, Millie! 

Mitaka gently lifts one of Millie’s paws to help her wave at the camera. Millie meows her protest loudly and then wriggles free of Mitaka’s grasp and runs away, off-camera. 

** MITAKA**

(chuckling)

Think she’s a bit camera shy…

Mitaka readjusts himself on the couch and faces the camera once more.

** MITAKA**

She’s doing very well, by the way. Finally starting to warm up to me, I think. But I can tell she misses you both. 

(pause)

Anyways! Congratulations on your nuptials! I must say, if you’d told me a year ago that one Armitage Hux was going to fall in love and get _married_...I’d have called bollocks on that! 

Mitaka laughs at his own joke and then regains composure, clearing his throat with a cough.

** MITAKA**

But in all seriousness, I am genuinely happy for you both. It makes me think - and please don’t take this the wrong way - that if a man like former General Hux of the First Order can find love and redemption, then, well...Perhaps there’s hope for me, too. The Galaxy is a big place, right? Surely my soulmate is out there somewhere...

Mitaka gives a melancholic smile and he goes quiet for a moment before blinking and making eye contact with the camera again. 

** MITAKA**

Also, I shouldn’t have waited so long to say it, but I’m saying it now...Thank you, Hux. If it weren’t for you, I know I wouldn’t be sitting here right now, talking to you and offering you well-wishes on your union. 

Mitaka pauses, clearly overcome with emotion and takes a deep breath to compose himself before continuing. 

  
  


** MITAKA**

(strained)

So, yeah. Thank you, Hux. Thank you for insisting that I escape when you did, and bartering for my life with the Resistance. You didn’t have to do any of that, and I wouldn’t have blamed you if you hadn’t thought of me. You’re a good man, Hux. And you’ve found a good woman. Take care of him, Rose. Maker knows he needs it.

Mitaka smiles and salutes the camera before his image fades away.

* * *

  
  


Mitaka’s image is replaced by two men sitting next to one another, one with dark skin and hair, wearing a tan bomber jacket. The second man has tan skin and a head of thick, curly hair and the beginnings of a scruffy beard forming along his chin and jawline. They both appear to be engaged in a _lively_ conversation, unaware the camera is rolling.

** FINN**

(getting louder)

No you did not! How? How did you know he was the spy? You’re so full of it, Dameron. I can’t believe you’re still on about that.

** POE**

(scoffs)

Oh, come on! Why’s it so hard for you to believe? I’m a smart guy with many talents. I think - I think you’re just jealous!

** FINN**

(high-pitched noises)

What?! Why would I be jealous? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever--

** REY**

(clears throat, off-camera)

Erm, guys. Sorry to interrupt your little lover’s quarrel. We’re actually filming now.

Finn and Poe cease their arguing at once and turn simultaneously to look at the camera with matching bewildered expressions.

** FINN**

(gesturing at the camera)

We’re- It’s on? You’re filming?

** REY**

Yup.

** FINN**

(looking sheepish)

...Kriff. Sorry. You, uh... You can take that part out, right?

** REY**

(long pause)

...Sure, yeah. I can take it out.

Poe’s shoulders shake with silent laughter and he brings a hand up to cover his mouth and conceal his amused expression.

** FINN**

(to Poe, annoyed)

Oh, this is funny to you, is it? 

(pause)

You know what? Nevermind. It’s good. I’m good. We’re ready. 

Poe reaches over and gives Finn’s shoulder a couple placating, reassuring squeezes and then leans forward in his seat and rubs his hands together eagerly. He looks up at the camera. 

** POE**

Rose and Hux...Hux and Rose...Gettin’ married. Gettin’ hitched. I gotta say, I’m a fan. I mean, who doesn’t love a good enemies-to-lovers, slow-burn romance? Opposites attract and all that. This stuff practically writes itself, amirite? It’s beautiful. Really kriffing beautiful. 

Next to him, Finn sighs loudly and covers his face with one of his hands, but doesn’t interrupt. 

** POE**

No, but seriously. Congrats, guys. And _you’re welcome_ . If I had let Hugs go along with that crazy, suicidal plan of his instead of hauling his ass off the _Steadfast_ ...Well, then, we probably wouldn’t be sittin’ here making this little film right now. _Not_ that I’m expecting any kind of reward or pat on the back or anything. Just knowing I helped make this happen? Man, that’s all the payment I need.

(pause)

...And, ya know, maybe naming one of your kids after me or somethin’. Just a thought! Just something to think about.

Poe winks at the camera and then leans back in his seat and rests his arm on the back of the sofa behind Finn’s shoulders. He turns to look at Finn, signaling it’s his turn to talk. Finn looks at Poe, suddenly looking a bit like a deer in the headlights and his leg bobs nervously up and down. Poe gives him an encouraging nod. 

** FINN**

...My turn? Right. Um, okay then...

(clears throat)

Sorry, I’m not really good at...all of this. But for you, Rose - and Hux - I’ll give it a go.

Finn readjusts himself in his seat and sits up straighter, then forces himself to look up at the camera. 

** FINN**

Well, first of all, congratulations. I am, truly, very happy for you both. And I mean that sincerely. I know I haven’t always been so supportive of your relationship, and I hope you can forgive me for that. I just didn’t get it, you know? I’d only really seen one side of you, Hux, from before... I’ve seen what you’re capable of. And I felt very protective of Rose. She’s special - which I’m sure you know. But it’s more than that. I literally owe her my life. And I’d give it to her in a heartbeat, if she’d let me. Which I know she wouldn’t because she’s so amazingly _stubborn_.

(laughs)

But in all seriousness...Rose, you’re the best of us. You deserve all the happiness in the galaxy. And I see now that you’ve found that with Hux - as much as I might not like it sometimes. But I’m trying. Besides, if anyone should understand that you can’t help who you fall in love with, then it’s this guy right here.

Finn points two thumbs at himself, and then looks over at Poe, giving him a fond smile. Poe returns the smile and places a hand on Finn’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze and leaving it there to rest.

** FINN**

(chuckling)

Because there’s no way in _hell_ I’d have willingly signed up for _this_.

(gesturing at Poe)

This man drives me absolutely crazy.

** POE**

Oh, you love it! Don’t lie.

** FINN**

(to camera)

See what I mean? He’s absolutely insufferable!

** POE**

Okay, okay. We’re gettin’ off track again. This is about our favorite mechanic and her ginger space prince, remember?

(pause)

I, for one, think we should’ve all seen this coming.

** FINN**

Yeah? And why’s that?

** POE**

Well, sadly I wasn't there...but remember when you and Rosie got captured on the _Supremacy_ during your mission and Hux was about to execute you both?

** FINN**

...I do remember that, yes.

** POE**

...And then Hux taunted Rose and she took a bite out of him! Just...sank her teeth right into that leather-clad finger of his. _Grrr!_ What I would’ve given to be a fly on the wall. Sounds like it was pretty hot - ya know, if you ignore the almost being murdered part. 

** FINN**

(reluctantly)

I mean...Yeah, okay, it actually was kind of hot.

** POE**

SEE?! I'm just sayin'! I can see the appeal. I mean, me and Hugs have had our moments, too. We’ve got a rapport. In another life...who knows? Maybe I'd give gingerpilot a go. 

** FINN**

Ginger...pilot…???

** POE**

Yeah! That would be mine and Hugs' ship name. Duh. Like how ours is stormpilot. And Rose and Hux are gingerflower. 

** FINN**

...Ooo- _kay_ . And on that note, I think this interview is over now. Better say good-bye before this gets out of hand. Well, even _more_ out of hand.

** POE**

(chuckling)

Okay, okay. That’s fair. I’m sure Rey and Ben have more people they need to film anyways. Can’t monopolize all their time.

(pause)

Hey, congrats again, you guys. When you get back from the honeymoon, we’re getting the whole gang together to celebrate. My treat!

** FINN**

(waving)

Congrats! See you soon!

* * *

  
  


An older woman with dark grey hair streaked with white and carefully braided into a neat crown around her head stares at the camera dubiously. Her hands are folded neatly in her lap and she sits with impeccable posture.

** LEIA**

(to Rey and Ben, sitting off-camera)

...And you didn’t just want to get them some china like normal people?

(pause)

No, I suppose you’re not normal people, are you? Okay, then. Just be sure to get my good side, will you? 

Leia cracks a smile.

** LEIA**

I’m _kidding_! All my sides are good! The camera always did love me.

Leia laughs and then lifts her chin slightly, angling her face more towards the camera to make full eye contact.

** LEIA**

Well, first of all, I _forgive you_ for going off and eloping instead of inviting me to your ceremony. Though you will have to make it up to me when you return and let me throw you a reception at least.

Leia pauses to give them a stern look before continuing.

** LEIA**

And second... _Finally_! 

Leia smiles knowingly at them. 

** LEIA**

It’s about _time_ you two made this official. I knew almost from the moment Poe and Finn brought Hux back to our base at Ajan Kloss and Rose found out he was our informant. Oh, she was absolutely _beside_ herself. So _angry_ . And she was _not_ happy with me when I tasked her with protecting our former First Order general - Were you, Rose? 

(laughs)

Ooh, you were so mad! But I knew you were the only one for the job. That eventually you’d come around and that you’d be up for the challenge of chipping away at our beloved spy’s icy exterior. Showing him, for probably the first time in his life, kindness and _love_. You’re a brilliant mechanic, Rose. But as good as you are at fixing things, it turns out you’re pretty damn good at fixing hearts, too. This marriage is proof of that.

Leia gestures at the camera, then pauses to collect her thoughts before continuing.

** LEIA**

The Resistance has no shortage of heroes, many of them who, like your sister, died for the cause. But to me, it’s people like you, Rose - the ordinary, everyday heroes - who will really make a lasting difference. We may have won the war, but our work is far from over. It’s going to take people like you, people who can see the good - the _humanity_ \- in everyone. People who - as a very smart young lady so aptly put it - are willing to stop fighting what they hate and instead save what they love. _That’s_ how we’re going to rebuild the Galaxy and, hopefully, usher in a new era of peaceful co-existence. 

Leia pauses to take a breath and takes a sip of water from a glass which is handed to her from off-camera.

** LEIA **

(clearing throat)

And to you, Mister Hux. What can I say, except that knowing Rose has chosen you as her partner in life is all the assurance I need about your character. As far as I’m concerned, you’re family now. The moment I found out you were the spy, no matter your motivations - nor your history with my son - I was ready to forgive you. What kind of hypocrite would I be, after all, if I believed Ben to be capable of redemption, but not Armitage Hux?

(pause)

And lastly, take it from a stubborn old woman who has made many mistakes in her life: Never take one another for granted. You will have plenty of challenges and hardships ahead. You will have fights and you will have differences - but don’t let those differences come between you. Because those challenges that you will come up against in life are always easier to face when you face them together instead of apart. 

Leia pauses, giving the camera one final, significant look. 

** LEIA **

Congratulations, Rose and Hux. And may the Force be with you always.

* * *

  
  


Leia’s image fades away and is replaced by Ben and Rey’s holo once again. They are sitting side-by-side as they were at the beginning of the film, and Rey is dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief, visibly emotional.

** REY**

(tearful)

This is just...just _unfair_ , having to follow your mum, Ben. I mean, how can we top _that_? It was perfect! Bloody brilliant!>span>

(changing her voice, impersonating Leia)

‘May the Force be with you always!’

(sobs)

I mean... _come on_! 

** BEN**

(mumbling)

Yeah, welcome to my world...

** REY**

(looking at Ben)

What was that?

** BEN**

(looking back at Rey)

Huh? Oh, nothing. Nevermind. It’s not important.

** BEN**

(coughs)

Let’s, uh, let’s do this, shall we? Ladies first.

Ben gestures at Rey and leans back in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest. Rey gives him a withering glare but relents, taking a moment to collect herself. 

** REY **

(taking a deep breath) 

Rosie. Hux. I cannot even begin to express how important both of you are to me and to Ben and how glad I am that you're in our lives. As you know, I’ve never had a family before. I spent _years_ of my life waiting and hoping for a family that was never going to come back for me. I never knew what it was like to have a brother or a sister...But I do now. Rose, your friendship has meant everything to me and I only regret that our paths hadn't crossed sooner. You are the kindest, most beautiful person I know. And I know I can't replace the sister that you had - nor would I want to - but I hope that you know how much I care about you and that I would do anything for you and Hux. I mean it.

Rey pauses and looks over at Ben, giving him a fond smile and reaches over to squeeze his hand.

** REY**

There are very few people, I feel like, who can really, truly, understand a love like ours. And that’s another reason I am so thankful for you both. Because you guys get it.

(pause)

I mean, who else can I swap stories with about reformed, ex-murder-puppy husbands, right?

Rey starts laughing and snorts. Ben shifts uncomfortably next to her and clears his throat. Rey stops laughing abruptly. 

** REY**

(coughs)

Sorry, Ben. But it’s true! She gets it!

** BEN**

(raising hands)

No, it’s fine. That’s, uh... That’s fair. 

** REY**

(to camera)

But in all seriousness, it’s just really nice to have someone to talk to about things like that. Someone who doesn’t judge - or worse. Try to “help” me. As if I’m trapped in this relationship or being manipulated somehow.

Rey scoffs and rolls her eyes heavily.

** REY**

Anyways, I’ll stop there before I really get myself going. I know I don’t have to tell _you_ guys how completely ridiculous and frustrating other people can be. So I’ll just end with this. Congratulations, Rose and Armitage! I love you both, and wish you all the happiness -

** BEN**

(interrupts)

Sorry. But what the _hell_ is an ‘Armitage’?

** REY**

(stares at Ben)

…

** BEN**

(stares back at Rey, waiting expectantly)

…

** REY**

Oh! You’re serious. 

(brief pause, continuing)

You know - Armitage. Tall, intense, ginger man...Destroyer of planetary systems...Used to be your arch nemesis...Married to Rose...Ringing any bells yet?

** BEN**

Wait. You dont mean...You’re talking about _Hux_?

** REY**

(increasingly amused)

Yes, Hux. Otherwise known as Armitage. As in his first name.

Ben stares at Rey, mind clearly blown. 

** REY**

(trying not to laugh)

...Did you seriously think his full name was just ‘Hux’ this entire time? 

** BEN**

... _Maybe_. 

Rey breaks down laughing madly, clutching her chest.

** BEN**

(defensively)

Look, everyone just always called him Hux! No one ever called him _Armitage_. He’s...he’s just Hux! I don’t see what’s so funny.

Ben shrugs, looking embarassed. After Rey manages to collect herself, she takes pity on Ben and pats him on the leg.

** REY**

Well, now you know. And now you get to make up for it by saying some nice words to the bride and groom. 

Rey nods at the camera and then gives Ben an encouraging smile.

** BEN**

(clears throat, awkward)

Right, um, well...I’m not really good at this sort of thing. Words. _Feelings_ and....stuff.

Ben gestures at the camera, visibly uncomfortable, avoiding looking directly at the camera. He pauses for several long seconds before continuing.

** BEN**

Well, first, I second a lot of what Rey said. I’m really glad that my wife has a friend like you, Rose, who she gets along with so well and has so much in common with. I don’t know if I’ve ever said that. But, yeah. Thank you.

Ben pauses again and shifts in his seat, working up to what he wants to say next.

** BEN**

And Hux... _Armitage_ \- Ah, I dunno. Dammit. 

Ben pauses, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

** BEN**

Look, I know things haven’t always been, um, _great_ between us. There’s a lot - Well, I was a dick to you. I know that. And I could blame it on the fact that I had to be a dick in order to survive in that environment, but that’s not completely true. I know I took it too far sometimes. And I’m not asking for your forgiveness or anything. I don’t think I really deserve that, to be honest. But I do want to say sorry. Because I don’t know if I’ve ever really said it before.

(pause, finally looking up at the camera)

I’m sorry, Hux. I really am. I should’ve known better. Especially since I know what it’s like-

Ben swallows thickly and looks down again at his hands. Rey grabs one of his hands and holds it, rubbing it comfortingly.

** BEN**

(takes a deep breath)

Well, what it’s like to be abused. Among other things. 

Ben’s expression turns dark and he falls silent for a moment, his foot bouncing up and down anxiously before he continues.

** BEN**

And if I’d just taken even a little time to get to know you before, instead of playing right into Snoke and Palpatine’s hands, then...Things could’ve been a lot different. Maybe we would’ve been allies, instead of rivals always trying to win the favor of a man who never really cared about us. 

(shrugs, then smiles wryly)

...Or maybe not. But I don’t blame you for what you did, turning spy and all. I probably would’ve done the same in your position. Though I do sometimes wonder...I wonder what we could have achieved together if we hadn’t been so hellbent on destroying each other and getting revenge. I mean, I guess things worked out, in the end...But I do still have regrets. Many of them involving how I treated you. And I just wanted you to know that, I guess. 

Ben pauses again, thinking, and then looks up at the camera again.

** BEN**

I’m not a real sentimental guy, but...I am glad that you and Rose have each other. Because coming from experience, it means a lot knowing you have someone in your corner; someone who loves you unconditionally, even though there will probably never be a day that goes by that you don’t regret some of the choices you made in the past, or the pain you’ve caused...It means everything, having that one person who sees the light in you and who believes you are capable of good. I’m glad you’ve found that too, Hux. You deserve it.

(pause)

Congratulations, Hux and Rose. And I hope you like the film. It was Rey’s idea, obviously, but...I’m glad I got to be part of it. See you soon.

** REY**

(waving vigorously at the camera)

Love you guys! Byeee!

Rey turns and smiles fondly at Ben, clearly proud of him, and then leans over to give him a kiss before the holo cuts off, their images disappearing.

* * *

  
  


For several long moments after the film is finished, neither Rose nor Hux speak, both sitting in stunned, reflective silence. Rose sniffles loudly and wipes at her wet, tear-streaked face with her hands and then lets out a long exhale. 

She looks over at Hux then, whose eyes are also glassy with tears. He is clearly struggling to keep his emotions in check and he clears his throat. He opens his mouth to say something, but promptly closes it, unable to speak.

Rose smiles softly and leans against him on the couch, angling her body to wrap him up in a secure hug. Even though he doesn’t say it, Rose knows that Hux is as touched by the words of their friends as she is. She’s always _felt_ that people supported them and loved them, in that unspoken sort of way. But actually _hearing_ people put it into words? Well that was something truly special. It was a gift that Rose would cherish for years to come.

“I can’t think of a better wedding gift,” Rose murmurs finally, breaking the silence. “It was such a nice, thoughtful surprise…” She trails off and then glances up at Hux, trying to decipher his current mood. “...Credit for your thoughts?”

There is a long pause before Hux responds. He clears his throat.

“I...I had no idea - I mean, I expected -” Hux pauses, his voice becoming strained and shakes his head. 

Rose is patient and simply rubs his arm in soothing motions, giving Hux time to articulate his feelings. 

“They don’t…hate me?” he says finally, his thick eyebrows knitting into a little frown, the words sounding foreign coming out of his own mouth.

“No. They don’t,” Rose confirms, matter-of-factly, though her heart twists painfully to see her new husband clearly grappling with this sudden revelation. This knowledge that people whom he had wronged in some way or another had come to not only forgive him, but care for him a great deal. She can almost read his thoughts, the words left unsaid. She’s been here with him before, when she confessed her own feelings to him for the first time. 

“And before you say anything else, Armitage Hux, you _do_ deserve it. You deserve to have people love you and support you. And I will happily spend all the remaining days of my life telling you that, if that’s what it takes. I will remind you of it every hour of every day until you believe it - and then just because I can. Because we’re married now. So you kind of don’t have a choice. You’re stuck with me." 

Rose grins up at him, brown eyes sparkling brightly in that way that always makes Hux's heart melt. He can't help but smile back in response, absolutely powerless against the magnitude of her love - and that unbreakable, unyielding spirit. The same spirit that he had once loathed, but gradually had come to envy - and eventually, adore. 

“Yes, I suppose I am stuck with you now, aren't I?” Hux gave an insincere, long-suffering sigh. “Well, then it’s a good thing I happen to be rather fond of you, my dear.” 

“Is that so?” Rose asks, giggling. “Well, I’m rather fond of you, too, you know,” Rose says, settling herself down onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“In fact…” she continues, pecking him once on the nose and then lowering her voice to an intimate whisper. “I love you, Armitage Hux. And there’s _nothing_ you could ever do to change that.” 

Rose leans in and gives him a sound kiss on the lips, which Hux enthusiastically returns. When they finally break apart, Hux responds with a breathy sigh. 

“And I love you too, Rose Tico-Hux.” 

Then he stands, scooping her up in his arms in one fluid motion, and carries his wife down the hallway to their bedroom for the first time; the first of what Armitage Hux hopes to be many times to come. 


End file.
